


Where do our feet take us next?

by trippyvulcan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyvulcan/pseuds/trippyvulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh doesn't have any idea what to do now that the world is safe. Mako does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do our feet take us next?

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Jaegercon gift exchange! Just speculation on what life after closing the breach is like for our heroes. unbetaed. criticism welcome.

Raleigh was worrying about what he was going to do with his life now that the breach was closed and humanity wasn't in immediate danger of extinction. For the time being he was plenty occupied with helping Marshal Hansen shut down the majority of the PPDC in an orderly fashion, but it wouldn't be too many more months before all those loose ends would be tied up. He'd spent all of his adult life minus the five years on the wall inside a Jaeger and that just wasn't an option anymore. He was sitting in a decreasingly empty mess hall finishing up his sandwich and considering various options with no real enthusiam when Mako sat down beside him.

"You are distressed."

"Sorry, am I sending out bad vibes?" The drift had left them still somewhat in each other's head and while they weren't reading each other's thoughts emotions seemed to flow back and forth between them especially when they were together. Raleigh sighed, the last thing he wanted to do throw his worry at Mako, because she surely had enough of her own.

"A bit. You are worried about what to do when we've finished shutting down here?"

"Yes. I've been involved in the PPDC or building a wall for all my adult life. The PPDC isn't going to exist for much longer and I don't want to go back into construction. I don't know what I want. What are going to after all this ends?"

"I'm going to University actually. I'm going to study chemistry."

"You'll be good at that."

"You could go back to school too."

"I'd be the oldest student there!"

"So? You haven't had any higher education. Go to college, take any classes that catch your eye. You do have to decide what to do with the rest of your life, but you don't have to have the answer  _right now._ "

"What school would take me?"

"You helped save the world. I imagine any school would be happy to have you."

Raleigh tilted his head and looked at his partner. He'd known she was amazing from the moment he met her. It still surprised him to find that she thought as much of him as he did of her. "Any school, huh? Where are you going?"

"M.I.T., Dr. Geiszler is back teaching there and I thought it'd be nice to have a familiar face around."

"Could you bear another familar face? I'm really tired of being alone."

"Yes. I don't want to be alone either."

Raleigh reached out and took Mako's hand and finally relaxed in the knowledge that while the future wasn't set in stone (and thank goodness for that) he had his next step and he wasn't piloting solo anymore.


End file.
